eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rabbitty
Please make sure you sign messages with 4, not 5. I need to know who sent it more than I need to know what time it was. Also, please use a heading when appropriate. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Ileana Cazan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LiviaTheEmperess (talk) 19:59, March 7, 2014 (UTC) The Aces It's not really my decision if you use a Hunger Games model or not, so I really don't mind whether you do or don't. I mean there's Josh Hutcherson and Jennifer Lawrence left, or, you could even use Liam Hemsworth if you didn't mind them being a tribute. There's also Levin Rambin who played Glimmer, and Jack Quaid who played Marvel, not to mention Dayo Okeniyi who played Thresh. Anyways, I'll leave it up to you, as I said before, in my opinion, it's your character, and I don't mind what model you use. 08:18, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Exactly what Jojo said ^^^^^ Balan ned Arda, gar dan sed môr 14:21, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Leven Rambin OMG! That is such a funny coincidence! :D 10:42, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Aces & Allies RP OK, so I know you won't be back until the 6th but, we're having an Aces & Allies RP here, and Emelia and Cristi are an item *fangirl* Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 20:43, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Because I didn't bother changing it yet. Lissy~Owl Me! 21:58, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Ideas You said you had ideas. If you want to chat them out, or you want to link me somewhere. Let me know. Kirá (talk) :When I looked at your pics, I went from the cute little gif to the dark eye pics. It makes the change so much more dramatic and obvious. I think you did a good job with her eyes. They look black but they also look very, very, very dark blue. Kirá (talk) I like them all. For some reason I like the one with the jewelry (number six?), dressed up always makes me feel like it is a picture of them in fancy dress robes. Four of your pics I might even steal, that is how much I like them. You're right about the black eyes, it would have made her look like a daemonic goblin. Kirá (talk) Thams That is a word I use when I want to say things, a lot of them. It is weird please ignore it. :D I'm setting up an Ileana and Anara section in the The Library if you want to post first let me know, or you can just post. For now I am going to leave it blank. The idea you have for Jože Korošec is brilliant. At least I really like it. Question. I always think of Seers as the more powerful version of Psychics we have in our (sad face) Muggle world. I was wondering if Jože think that his day dreams or even his everyday falling asleep at night dream are "visions"? It was the first thing that I thought of when I got your owl so I had to ask. :By the way you inspired me. I want to use one of these guys for a new character but I have committed to nothing, I can't even choose between them. Kirá (talk) 16:17, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I feel bad for admitting this but I always do terrible things to my characters. :For me, I like that by Jože's parents having told him he was a Seer sort of leaves room later down the line for an identity crisis. If you were to ever choose for there to be some way to confirm that he is not a Seer. I'm not sure if any of that made sense. To put it simply I think you have a very unique idea, I can't wait to see him. Kirá (talk) 16:19, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Faces That is a tough choice. Really tough. I like Lino even though three of the links didn't load, I would pick him. Josh feels too cute for me, not that Lino isn't. :This is where I get confusing. Josh looks like a kid who is burdened by being told he is a Seer (even though he isn't), Lino looks like a kid who isn't bothered by it. I hope that makes sense. Kirá (talk) 04:09, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ You okay? You better be! *gets gun ready* if you aren't who do I need to kill? :P My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 16:07, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Scary and perfect Ava Clarke. Looking at her eyes makes me want to cry. She really is gorgeous. I love all the piclinks but I think the third and fourth are my favorites. Something about that black and white one where she is sitting cross-legged I really like. Kirá (talk) 23:29, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, Franci and Ali includes Saul and Thor too. As for Sienna and Luule..I think they aren't really a clique. Lupescus and others...they're probably in technicality a clique though I'd check that over with the other users. Now. Really it's night. My kindle went bzzzz when the owl came and it woke me up. 00:43, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ''Collaboration'' I want to start with the name. Żaklina Ślusarska is fun. Ślusarska is fun to say. I dare you to tell me it isn't! This could be the name of her shitty mom if you decided you don't want to use it. :P Projection tendencies. I do that too. Not necessarily moms, but I feel like I recycle themes. My characters almost always come from broken homes or some sort of functioning dysfunctional family. It isn't a bad thing to me it makes the character more realistic which makes them easier to RP. Frejah and I wrote Anara's father (Timur) together, I'm actually really proud of that whole family. Lilly helped me changed my characters from another wiki from Mutants to Magic, I ended with three different characters thanks to her preciousness. So I get what mean about Lilja. Kirá (talk) 10:19, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Goblin girls I'd love that ^~^ whenever you're on we can go for it. Lissy~Owl Me! 04:19, June 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wanted Great idea, Aurora! I like the template so far - would the character's user fill it in? Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 06:25, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :Okie, I'll make one for Celaena once I've finished school. As for the school holidays, I'm assuming late July to late August/Early September? Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 06:47, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Sounds good. We could alternatively do the Russian summer holidays - May 25 til September 1 - but they're actually pretty long, right? ::Celaena's Wanted Persons thing according to how much is actually supposed to be known about her, because her name, age, what she looks like, and the fact that she's actually from Russia is unknown :3 ::Also, I was thinking about Ada Kaleh today because I've been stalking the RPs about it, and if they don't manage to actually raise it would making it sort of like Venice work? Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 15:33, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Just A Few Names Madeline Couple Names No judgies here. My vote is and has always been Bane. But I don't think Fae likes it as much as I do. Belle Linda 05:00, July 11, 2014 (UTC) NO! Don't listen to her! Biafan!!! Biafan! I've been torn on what to call them so I used a couples name generator ... go with Biafan. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 05:28, July 11, 2014 (UTC) We will never come to an agreement, but in the spirit of compromise I'll stick with the first. Bane it is. Thanks for asking! - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 16:36, July 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Birthday Lera would like to thank you for the birthday present :3 Oricum frigul nu m-a deranjat niciodată~ 21:19, July 12, 2014 (UTC) To put it simply I think Ileana's post is the best ending ever. I hope you don't mind my not posting, I don't want to spoil perfection. K? Thanx. Bai! Kirá (talk) RE: Diminutives Mum, 1 diminutive - Mumiya Dad, no diminutives - Papa Uncle, 1 diminutive (I couldn't think of any past that) - Dyad'ka Aunt, 1 diminutive - Tetushka Uncle, no diminutives - Dyadya All I did was brush a little honey on Estonia and abandon him outside. - Anya Braginskaia 09:16, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Uh You mean Clubs, right? :P Spades is kind of Emelia. :D But yeah, maybe Nayden should be Clubs. Kingsguard Okay, so I have the idea that during the 1700s into the late 1800s, the headmasters and headmistresses of EESM had a Kingsguard/Queensguard, but this one beloved headmaster discontinued the practice, and since the Rebellion, Rasskazov would start it up and he'd ask some of the members of the Band to join (of course, there will be seven), but he'd ask Luca to be Lord Commander. It gives Tatiana a reason to know Lavrentiy and Illarion, so, what do you think? Livia Shireen Schweinsteiger, Empress of Germany 05:02, August 15, 2014 (UTC) RE Novospasskoye, you mean? Or, like, somewhere near Krasnodar? All I did was brush a little honey on Estonia and abandon him outside. - Anya Braginskaia 12:01, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Hey Rabbi :) Just replying to your inactivity message on my page. As you know, I'm still alive and on DARP :P I've just kind of left EESM. I liked the idea when I joined up, but I don't think I'll be coming back, sorry. There are a couple of reasons, mainly that I don't have enough time for both wikis and that a lot of the things on EESM confuse me and I struggle to keep up with everything. I guess I also kind of feel that this wiki is for a few select people and...I don't know, I don't want to sound mean, I just feel like unless you're one of the people with a character in the main storyline then you aren't really included. I don't know, it doesn't matter, I just kind of feel that way. Anyway, it's not a problem, I'd just prefer to stick to DARP so that's where you'll find me :D On the off chance anyone wants any of my characters, they're welcome :) 07:35, October 8, 2014 (UTC) (Apparently I don't have a signature on this wiki, I can't be bothered to make one now, so this is Emmatigerlily if you were wondering :P) Categories Blog Hey! I don't presently have a user category, apparently, and I don't know how to make that... The course of true love never did run smooth 14:04, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Your Duty to Your Promise has Come A Queen That Is Mainly Inactive Should Step Down Someone Should Take Her Place, Her Heir And This Heir Is You But Before I Leave, Fate Wants To Serve You Dessert: A Boy That Promises To Come Back Turns Into A Man That Never Does. The Man That Is The First Does Not Ascend To The Throne And Abandons The Game. A Girl Enters The Land Of Ice And Fire and Finds Love, To Her Surprise. A Woman Leaves, And She Helps In Her Homeland, Still Bearing And Causing The Scars. A Man Is The Eldest Of A Well-Known Family, and Its Roleplayer Would Rather You Take The Reins. A Girl Finds The Truth, And Runs To The Streets, Preferring To Stay And Find Solace There. A Boy Graduates, And Is Forced To Marry Someone, While He Would Prefer The Skating Boy He Met. Two Roses Go Back To Study In Their Homeland, One With Less Thorns, One With More. A Boy Discovers The Truth And Vows To Never Tell, He Is Awaiting Marriage. A Boy Becomes A Father, And Fleds To His Mother's Homeland. And one' s story stops, and no one knows what happens next.